


Support Group

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asexual!Vicky, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, First Relationship, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nothing happens but I’ll throw in the warning just in case, Pre-Canon, Self-Discovery, Spoilers for the You Do You Update, friendship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: We all know the story of four monsters doing whatever it takes to get a date to prom. However, a year earlier, if you had told Vicky Schmidt that she would have been driving herself crazy trying to woo one of her classmates, she would’ve laughed it off as a joke. There was a time that Vicky was very wary of looking for romance at Spooky High. Why was that? This is that story.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky & Coach (Monster Prom), Blue | Vicky & Green | Brian & Red | Amira & Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Blue | Vicky & Kale (Monster Prom), Blue | Vicky/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> The endings from the You Do You Update were fantastic. As an ace myself, I was super happy to see official asexual representation in one of my favorite games. Since I’ve headcanoned Vicky as asexual for a while, Kale’s ending inspired me to write this fic. Speaking of Kale, based on the tags I’m the first person to include him in a fic on this site? So that’s something. This was written really quickly so I’m not sure how good it is, but I hope you enjoy!

It started with a note in her locker.

_“I’ve been admiring you from afar for a while now. Your kindness and dedication are a shining light among the other monsters at this school. I’m too shy to talk to you personally, but I hope my words still reach you._

_-M”_

Vicky blushed as she read the note. This was the kind of thing she had only seen in romantic novels. Amira leaned over her shoulder, grinning.

“Sounds like your kind of suitor, Vicky. Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know... whoever it is, they sound nice.”

It didn’t remain a mystery for long. Vicky brought the note to Oz and Brian at lunch. Vicky explained how she had gotten it and her friends had read it over. Brian took the piece of paper and held it closely to his face, scanning the words on the page.

“Hm... I think this is Micheal’s handwriting. He’s my lab partner in Potion Brewing,” the zombie said.

“What is he like?” Vicky asked.

“He looks intimidating, but he’s a pretty nice guy. I kinda suspected he might have a thing for you. He’s asked about you a couple of times.”

“Are you going to talk to him?” Oz asked Vicky.

“Can’t hurt, right? If Brian says he’s a good guy, then what’s the worst that could happen?” Vicky said.

Brian had given Vicky Micheal’s phone number at lunch. She texted him, asking to meet in the auditorium after classes were over. She saw a nervous minotaur standing by the entrance. She waved at him.

“You’re Micheal, right?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to finally talk to you, Vicky,” he said quietly.

“Yep! So, were you the one who sent me that note?”

Micheal’s face flushed. “Y-yeah... Was it that obvious? I’m sorry for being so weird, I just didn’t know how to approach you.”

“No, it’s fine! I thought it was really sweet.”

He relaxed. “Oh. That’s good. So, um... Would you maybe like to get some coffee? You don’t have to, of course.”

Vicky smiled. “Sure! Coffee sounds great.”

The two made their way to a little cafe that was near the school. As the pair chatted, Vicky learned a lot about Micheal. He was a big history nerd. He was kind and conscientious, but he had a hard time making friends. He appreciated how she always reached out to others and made them feel welcome. The more they talked, the more Vicky felt herself becoming infatuated with the sweet minotaur. After they were finished at the cafe, he walked her home.

“I had fun today,” Micheal said.

“Me too. We should go out again, sometime,” Vicky replied.

“R-really?!” Micheal stared at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I like you a lot.”

Vicky stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. They both blushed hard.

“In that case... I’d be glad to take you on another d-date,” Micheal stammered.

That was the start of their relationship. They went out a few more times before officially decided to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Soon, three weeks had passed, and the new couple seemed to be going strong. The two monsters got along really well. Vicky’s friends were happy to see her in a good relationship (even if they were a little jealous that they were still single). However, things shifted one day. Vicky was over at Micheal’s house, helping him study for an upcoming exam in Horror Lit. They were working in his room, books spread across the desk. Vicky sat on the bed, her legs dangling of the side.

Jotting down one last note, Micheal stood up from the desk chair and stretched. He sat down next to Vicky on the bed, wrapping an arm around her.

“I’m beat. Can we take a break?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course. You’ve been doing really well. I’n sure you’ll ace this test,” Vicky replied, smiling proudly.

“Well, I had the best tutor.”

He leaned down and kissed Vicky on the forehead. She giggled. Micheal stared at her lovingly. Suddenly, his gaze morphed into something more intense.

“Hey, can I kiss you?”

“Hm?” Vicky tilted her head at him, confused.

They had kissed a couple times before, but it had been more clumsy and sweet. This felt different. Still, she didn’t see why not.

“Sure.”

He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Her small body slid onto his lap as he held her close. It was new, but it wasn’t bad, she thought. As they continued to kiss, she could feel him slide his hands under her shirt. His fingers ran up her sides, across her bare back, right near the back of her bra. She became aware of a certain hardness that had grown underneath her thighs on his lap. Vicky pulled away suddenly, stumbling halfway off the bed. Micheal blinked at her slowly, as if coming out of a trance.

“Vicky-”

“Um, I’m sorry, I need to get going. See you later.”

The words fell out of her mouth quickly as she gathered her things and all but ran out of the house. She didn’t remember how she got home. The next thing she knew, she was in her room, curled up in her bed. One though echoed in her head.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Vicky went into school the next morning, the events of yesterday still running through her mind. She hadn’t said anything to her friends yet. Going to them meant revealing what had happened, and she wasn’t even fully sure what had came over her. The only thing that she was certain of was that she felt like an idiot. How could she have not seen this coming? This was normal for people in a relationship. She knew that. So why had it blindsided her so hard? Confusion and anxiety swirled through her thoughts, making her nauseous.

“Ms. Schmidt, are you okay? You look sick. Do you need to see the nurse?”

Vicky was broken out of her thoughts by the Coach. Right. She was in the middle of gym class. It was hard to be active when she felt like this. The tiger gave her a concerned look.

“Oh, um, I’m... not sick,” she muttered. She couldn’t lie and say she was fine.

“Hm, I see.” Coach turned away from her and called out to the rest of the class. “Okay, everybody! Time to do laps! Keep it up!” Coach patted the bleachers. “C’mon, take a seat. Tell ol’ Coach what’s eating at you.”

Vicky slumped down next to Coach, sighing heavily. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him about what happened. Coach was always very kind and supportive. She knew she could trust him.

“I’ve been dating this guy for a while. I was at his place yesterday, and he... made a move on me. It really freaked me out, and I immediately backed down and ran out of there. He messaged me later and said it was fine, that my feelings were more important, but...” she trailed off.

“There’s nothing wrong with saying no. If you aren’t ready to take that step in your relationship, then you shouldn’t. Never feel pressured to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“It’s... not just that. I never even considered the fact that he would want that kind of thing. It just didn’t cross my mind. And now that this has happened, I try to think about him in that way, and it just feels... wrong. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?”

Coach was silent for a moment. Vicky glanced up at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Vicky, do you know what asexuality is?”

Vicky blinked at him. “I know the biological term. But as a humanoid, I-“

Coach held up a finger, stopping her. “That’s not what I meant. Asexuality, as an orientation, means a lack of sexual attraction towards others. Asexuals aren’t particularly interesting in sexual relationships with other people, as they don’t see them as ‘sexy’.”

“But I really like Micheal. Dating him had been lovely, until now,” Vicky said, frowning.

“Being asexual doesn’t prevent you from wanting a romantic relationship. Many asexuals are attracted to their partners in other ways, and pursue romantic endeavors despite their lack of sexual attraction. Asexuality manifests in many different ways, just like any other identity. Here, take this.”

Coach handed her a small, light purple card. It said “SGFAPIAWSSIMAWBADS. Weekly Meetings Thursday Nights at 6:30” as well as an address. Vicky wasn’t entirely sure what that acronym meant, but Coach continued.

“I run a support group for asexual people. Come to our next meeting if you want to learn more, or just talk to people with similar experiences.”

Vicky was a little shocked. Not only had she gotten a lot of information dumped on her at once, this was also the first time she had heard the Coach sound so... wise. So she just gave him a small nod.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem!” Coach beamed.

* * *

Vicky Schmidt was raised by a scientist. So of course, the first thing she did was research. She had talked to Coach on Monday, which meant she had a few days until the meeting. In the days between, she spent her free time looking into asexuality. With the help of the internet, she learned a lot. She felt somewhat confident in saying that she was a biromantic asexual. Still, she felt nervous about what to do next. She was keeping things quiet until she knew for certain. The only person who knew about what was happening was her and Coach. She decided that she would act after she went to the meeting.

Thursday night came, and Vicky made her way to the address on the card. She met with a mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces. The Frankenstein’s monster hesitated as she walked in. Then, she saw a plant monster wave her down.

“Hey. Vicky. Haven’t seen you around here before,” Kale said.

“Yeah, it’s my first meeting,” Vicky said, “I don’t think I’ve felt this nervous since middle school.” She tried to break the tension with a joke, but her voice still wavered a bit.

“Heh, I get that. It’s cool. People here are really understanding. I know you. You’ll fit right in.”

The meeting started, and Vicky listened to the others talk about their experiences. It was... comforting. It was one thing to read about this kind of thing online, but meeting people who were like her face to face made Vicky truly understand that she wasn’t alone. Even after the meeting officially ended, monsters still hung around, talking to each other. Vicky found herself off in a corner with Kale, telling him about the issue that led her here.

“Dang, that’s rough. So, do you have any idea what you want to do now?” Kale asked.

“I think... I think I should end things with Micheal. There’s just so much I don’t know about myself yet, y’know? I wouldn’t want to lead him on. But... I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt his feelings,” Vicky murmured.

“I can’t exactly give you advice on what to say, but if you want me to be around for support, I can do that.”

“That would be nice. I’m not sure if I can do this on my own.”

“Okay. Just lemme know when, okay?”

* * *

The next day, Vicky met Micheal in the student council room. None of the other members were around, so she knew nobody would bother them. Kale sat at one of the tables, messing with his Gameboy.

“Vicky? You wanted to speak with me? And... who’s this?” Micheal said.

“Kale. Nice to meet you.” Kale waved.

“He’s a friend,” Vicky said, “I asked him to be here. If you’re uncomfortable, I can ask him to step out.”

“Um, I guess it’s fine. Look, I’m really, really sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. You’re a good guy, Micheal. And I’m sorry, but I... I think we should stop dating.”

Micheal looked like he wanted to speak, but Vicky stopped him. She took a deep breath. Kale nodded at her. She continued.

“I’m asexual. I didn’t realize it until a few days ago, but I am. I don’t want you to think that there’s anything wrong with you, that you messed up somehow. I’m breaking up with you because I need to figure myself out before I feel comfortable dating. I went into this without understanding what I needed and wanted out of a relationship, and that was a huge mistake. Maybe we could work out in the future, but... Don’t wait for me, okay? I’m sure there’s someone out there who admires you as much as you admired me, and you should give them a chance. You deserve somebody who can love you the same way you love them.”

Vicky could feel herself shaking as she finished her speech. She felt like she might cry, but she had to be strong.

“Wow, that’s... a lot,” Micheal sighed, “I understand. You’re really amazing, you know? I don’t think I would be brave enough to do what you just did if I was in your position. I hope... we can still remain friends, at least.”

Vicky relaxed, even if it was only slightly. He was taking this a lot better than she expected.

“Yeah, of course we ca-“

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!”

Vicky was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open, followed by a familiar yell and a burst of heat. Before she knew what was happening, Brian was in front of her, shielding her from Micheal. She could just barely make out Amira aiming a ball of fire right at the minotaur’s face. Oz scrambled in behind them, a look of panic on their face.

“Uh, guys?” Oz squeaked.

“What are you doing?!” Vicky screamed.

“Oz said they could sense that you were afraid, and then we saw you were alone with _him_ , so we came to save you,” Amira growled.

“Guys, the fear receded just before you burst in. I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen!” Oz muttered.

“Yeah, I, uh... just broke up with Micheal. But he took it well, so we’re all good,” Vicky explained.

“Oh. Sorry.” Amira dispelled the fire in her hand.

“Why is Kale here?” Brian asked.

“Emotional support,” Vicky said.

“Yo,” Kale said.

“Okay, I feel like we’re missing some important information here,” Brian said, scratching his head.

Vicky gave them a basic explanation of what had happened over the last few days. Micheal and Kale left the room. They knew the four friends had a very special bond, and Vicky needed to talk to them on her own. By the time she was finished telling her story, the four of them were all sitting around the room. 

“Huh, so you’re ace? That explains a lot,” Amira said.

“We could all tell something was up, but you didn’t seem to want our help...” Oz said.

“Yeah, sorry for avoiding you guys. I was still trying to process everything,” Vicky said.

“Should’ve known you’d be too stubborn to ask for help. We’re always here for you, y’know?” Brian put a hand on her shoulder.

Oz and Amira nodded in agreement. Vicky got up and pulled everyone into a hug.

“Thank you.”

Tears ran down her face, but Vicky was happy. No matter what way her love life went, she knew she would always have her best friends there to support her.

* * *

_One year later..._

Vicky skipped out of the cafeteria, a brown paper bag in hand. She made her way to a certain clearing in the woods outside the school. As she suspected, she found Kale leaning against a tree, playing Pokéman on his Gameboy. She gave him a stern look as she approached.

“I noticed you haven’t been at the cafeteria lately,” she said.

“Yeah.”

“Skipping meals isn’t healthy, you know.”

“Hey, I can just photosynthesize. I’ll be fine.”

“Just because you don’t need to eat doesn’t mean you’re getting all of the nutrients you need without it. Here.”

She handed him the paper bag. Kale opened it up. Inside was a plant food sandwich. He smiled as he took a bite.

“Thanks, Vicky.”

“I know prom season makes you uncomfortable, so I can understand why you’d want to make yourself scarce. Just remember to take care of yourself, okay?”

“Got it. Good luck on finding a date, by the way. See you next Thursday?”

Vicky smiled. “See you next Thursday.”


End file.
